


Pretty Girls

by aducklingmuggingyou



Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [3]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: A little bit of crude humor, And it’s not that bad, Baby gender guessing, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jane is Elizabeth’s mom, Period-Typical Homophobia, Yes I realize that they are not French, also Anne was French so I think Jane would keep that tradition for Elizabeth, because that would just make this story sad, but Elizabeth doesn’t realize it, but not by jane, but the pet names were too good to pass up, by literally everyone else, cuteness, elizabeth is super gay but doesn’t realize it haha, fight me abt that, jane dies but it’s not shown, jane’s pregnant with Edward lol, lol, sooo, stories, we need fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aducklingmuggingyou/pseuds/aducklingmuggingyou
Summary: “Because girls are pretty, Maman!” Elizabeth said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but it shocked Jane a little. “She can wear pretty dresses, like you and Mary, and braid her hair, and wear makeup, and dance! She can be pretty, just like you!”-OR-An afternoon of playing together turns into Elizabeth trying to guess the gender of Jane’s baby!
Relationships: Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour (mentioned), Jane Seymour & Queen Elizabeth, Queen Elizabeth/Lola (Reign)
Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadiahilkerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/gifts).



> Hahaha look it’s another lolizabeth fic and it’s still not the thunder oneeee sorrryyyyyyy!! Anyway, this one has baby Elizabeth so I hope that makes up for it!! Hope you enjoy and are stay safe!!<333

Elizabeth giggled, kicking her little feet in an effort to keep Jane’s prodding fingers away from her stomach. Her giggle quickly turned to a high-pitched shriek as Jane leaned forward and almost tackled her with a hug. “Nooo! _Maman!”_ The little girl whined, trying to squirm out of her step-mothers grasp. Elizabeth won when she finally wiggled her way out and ran to the other side of the room, laughing all of the way.

“You can’t get away that easily  _ ma chérie,” _ Jane scolded lightly, standing up and making her way over to Elizabeth. Her smile was wide and wonderful, matching the one Elizabeth wore.

“No!  _ Maman!” _ Elizabeth wailed when Jane caught her and scooped her up into her arms, kissing her all over. As soon as she was in contact with Jane’s loving embrace, however, Elizabeth relaxed and snuggled into the touch. Her head buried into the crook of Jane’s neck, the little girl hummed and smiled.

Jane spun around a few times, bouncing Elizabeth in her arms. It was sad, soon the girl would be too heavy for Jane’s weak arms to pick up. She was three years old, after all. But for now, little Elizabeth was just the right size for Jane to bounce on her hip for a good half hour before it hurt. “Tired, darling?”

“No.”

Jane lifted Elizabeth’s chin with her index finger, making her look Jane in the eyes. Those sky blue eyes that Henry so loved, full of compassion and empathy and humor and joy. Jane was flattered every time he mentioned it, but deep down she thought that Elizabeth’s icy orbs were much more beautiful. “Then what is it, sweet girl?”

Elizabeth tilted her head and lifted a small hand. She shifted her body a little, but eventually got to a position where she could rest her lifted hand on Jane’s stomach. Jane still had a corset on, but you could feel her abdomen straining against the rigid fabric. “Her!”

Jane smiled, but arched a perfect eyebrow at the response. “Oh? So you think you are going to have a baby sister, do you?”

Elizabeth looked back up at Jane and nodded enthusiastically, a bright smile stretching across her face.

“Mmm, I see. . .” Jane nodded slowly, swaying gently but staying where she was. It was a chilly day, and, with autumn fast approaching, all of the hearths in the castle were roaring with bright orange and red flames. Of course, the youngest princesses room was no exception, which Jane appreciated. She became cold quite quickly, and the warm fire near her helped immensely. “And do you want it to be a girl, my darling?” she asked, kissing Elizabeth’s forehead.

“Yes!” Elizabeth nodded again, her fiery red hair whipping all around. It really was just like her fathers, albeit longer.

Jane giggled. “Why?” She knew why Henry wanted a son, but Jane didn’t mind bearing a girl either. Then sweet Elizabeth would have a friend to play with in the years to come, because goodness knows Mary didn’t want anything to do with her young sister.

“Because girls are pretty,  _ Maman!” _ Elizabeth said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, though it shocked Jane a little. “She can wear pretty dresses, like you and Mary, and braid her hair, and wear makeup, and dance! She can be pretty, just like you!”

Jane blushed and kissed the top of Elizabeth’s head again, hugging her close. “Sweet girl, you flatter me, thank you. And wouldn’t it be a grand day when the Queen of England’s first born is a girl that looks just like her.”

Elizabeth nodded solemnly and frowned. “I look like Father.”

“Yes you do. Is that a bad thing?” Jane wondered aloud, seeing the deepening pout on the child’s face. Jane stroked the river of flames that were Elizabeth’s long tresses, the silky texture making it run through her fingers like melting butter.

The princess shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d rather look like you.” Elizabeth reached up a hand and tugged gently at a loose curl of Jane’s blonde locks. “So pretty. Your golden curls and blue eyes could enchant any woman.”

Jane hid her confused expression and replied with, “Ah, but they captured your father’s heart, didn’t they?”

“No it was your chest,  _ Maman,” _ Elizabeth stated simply, her fingers still playing with Jane’s hair.

Jane gasped, so shocked that she didn’t even bother to cover her mouth to stifle the loud noise. “W- _ what?!” _

Elizabeth looked up and, seeing her step-mother’s expression, quickly became confused. “What?”

There was a long moment of silence before Jane shook her head violently and said, “Nevermind. Now what is it that you were telling me about my hair, darling?”

Elizabeth’s icy blue eyes lit up and a large, joyful smile immediately returned to her features. “You are just very beautiful  _ Maman.  _ If all girls looked like you, I’d marry them right away. Just like Father did.”

Again, Jane was shocked. Sure, Henry had a foul mouth and temper, but this girl seemed to switch moods as fast as a ball being thrown and caught. And her language! Jane didn’t mind it, even found it completely hilarious at times, but this was. . . Jane didn’t even know how to describe it! Talks of pretty girls, marriage to said girls and casual references to her breasts? Where was all of this coming from?

Frowning, Jane slowly made her way over to Elizabeth’s four poster bed. She sat down, leaning her back against the plump pillows and tucking her bare feet under her. Elizabeth smiled and snuggled up against Jane’s side, her eyes closing when her skin touched the silken sheets and her step-mothers warm body. Jane absentmindedly started stroking Elizabeth’s hair yet again.

There was a moment of pure silence where neither of them did anything but breathe and think. Elizabeth, about marrying pretty women, and Jane, about their conversation a few moments previous. 

Jane broke the silence by murmuring to the half-asleep little girl nestled against her side. “Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth hummed and snuggled impossibly closer. “Yes  _ Maman?” _

Jane took a deep breath before continuing softly. “I know you want to marry pretty girls, but you must know that not everyone agrees with those kinds of things.”

The princess furrowed her brow and gazed up at her step-mother. “Not everyone?”   
  


“Yes,  _ ma chérie,  _ not everyone.”

“Who?”

Jane’s touches became gentler and her voice became softer, not wanting to upset this little girl that she loved with all of her heart. “The nobles, most peasants and workers and soldiers. Most people don’t agree, sweet.”

Elizabeth hesitated before asking, “Father?”

Jane nodded again, wishing that she didn’t have to speak the words that she were about to come out of her mouth. “Yes, darling girl. Henry doesn’t agree.”

Elizabeth’s frown deepened and she instinctively shifted closer and closer to Jane, the only person alive who seemed to truly love her. “Will he. . .” She didn’t even have to say the words for Jane to frown deeply and nod. Elizabeth’s eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into Jane’s golden hair.

Her little sobs broke Jane’s heart. The Queen immediately pulled Elizabeth close, kissed and stroked her hair, and whispered reassuring words for as long as it took for the little girl to calm down. “Shh,  _ ma chérie,  _ everything is going to be alright.” Jane rocked her back and forth, knowing the sensation would help considerably. She was correct, and Elizabeth’s cries soon quieted down a bit. “It’s okay darling girl. I’m here and I love you. Focus on me baby. Mmhmm. . . that’s it, now breathe. Good girl.” Jane smiled and kissed Elizabeth’s hair when she finally stopped crying.

Tears stained the little girl’s face, her eyes rimmed as red as her hair. Wet, unshed tears still resided behind her long lashes, just waiting to be released. Elizabeth sniffled. “You love me?”

“I always will, sweetheart.”

Elizabeth cracked a sad smile and snuggled ever closer to her loving step-mother. One small hand rested on Jane’s corset covered stomach. “I still think it’ll be a girl.”

Jane matched Elizabeth’s smile with a small grin of her own. “And what would you name her?”

“Jane.”

In that moment, the roles were reversed and Jane’s eyes filled with tears. And she didn’t dare blame it on hormones.

  
  


**Twenty Years Later. . .**

Elizabeth laughed softly, her fingers playing with those of the girl lying next to her. The two women were lying on Elizabeth’s bed, her silken sheets tangled around them haphazardly. Their hair, one made of fire and the other on cinder, mixed together on the pillows below them.

“What amuses you so, my darling?” Lola asked, smiling nonetheless. Elizabeth was so odd, yet so beautiful, and no matter how much her lover confused her at times, Lola wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oh nothing,” Elizabeth remarked, tilting her head to look Lola in the eyes, icy blue on cerulean. “Your skin and hair color just reminds me of my mother’s.”

Lola’s brow furrowed. “Lady Boleyn?” She inquired, remembering having heard that Anne had possessed deep chocolate curls while she still had her head.

Elizabeth laughed again, shifting closer to Lola and tucking her head under the shorter woman's chin. “No, no. My first step-mother, Queen Jane Seymour. She had the most wonderful flaxen waves, charming blue eyes and a heart of gold eyes to match.”

Lola took note of the sad smile on Elizabeth’s lips, the tears starting to well up in her eyes and quickly grasped her hand tightly. Letting her lover know that she was here and listening.

Elizabeth sent a brief smile Lola’s way before continuing. “I loved her so much. We used to joke that my love was stronger than my father’s love for her. But, then again, anyone who met Jane - save for my mother, of course - immediately fell in love with her. She was so kind and empathetic and accepting of this,” Elizabeth then gestured between her and Lola’s bodies.

“Us?”

Elizabeth laughed. “Something like that.” There was a quick pause before she elaborated. “Once, when I was around three years old, Jane and I were playing around in this very room. After we both calmed down a bit, and  _ Maman _ had me in her arms, we started talking about her pregnancy. I thought it was going to be a girl, and she asked me if I would have liked her child to be a girl. According to her, I said yes and then proceeded to blab on and on about pretty girls and how pretty she was. Then I said something like ‘If all girls were as pretty as you, I’d marry them all’.”

Lola gasped and laughed at the same time, which turned out to come out more like a choked cough. “Y-you didn’t!”

Elizabeth shrugged. “I did. Even made a remark about how Henry only fell for her because of her breasts.”

“Oh my. . .” Lola could only stare at her lover, astonished. “How old were you?”

“Three.”

Lola shook her head in disbelief, and Elizabeth took that as a sign to laugh and continue.

“Anyways,” Elizabeth said, stretching a bit, the cool silken sheets slipping over her hot skin. “After that we sat down and she told me that not many people accept people like us. That my father was one of those people and would most likely cut off my head if he ever found out. Luckily he didn’t.”

“Mmm. Then we wouldn’t have had this wonderful conversation.”

“Yes, exactly Lola, dear,” Elizabeth giggled, turning onto her side, kissing Lola gently on the lips, both women smiling. “We wouldn’t have even met.”

Lola grinned and chased her lips to press another soft kiss to Elizabeth. “Imagine how devastating that would be, sweet Elizabeth. Never having been acquainted with the wonderful Queen of England for years to come. A woman who will be written in the history books, not defined by her parents or her gender, but by her great accomplishments of every nature.”

Elizabeth blushed a deep scarlet, once again burying her head in Lola’s black curls. “Flirt.”

“It’s true!”

“You don’t know that, Lola.”

Lola smiled, using her left index finger to lift Elizabeth’s chin so that they were looking at each other once again. The Queen’s cheeks were flushed, and her lips curved into a goofy smile. Lola grinned back. “I do. And I also know that I love you.”

Elizabeth leaned forward again and brushed their lips together in a fleeting kiss, her hands moving up to caress Lola’s face. “And I you.”

“Good.”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Stay safe lovelies!!!<333


End file.
